It's not Klaine Until Blaine is Threatened
by bremela
Summary: We've always heard Mercedes wanting to cut Blaine, but what about everyone else? And Happy New Year!


**Happy New Year! This story should be up shortly after midnight, Standard Eastern Time! What other way is there to ring in the New Year then with the New Directions and the Warblers? **

(Insert line break here.)

"Come on in guys!" Blaine said, as a pack of Warblers stood shivering on his door-step.

Blaine and Kurt were hosting a Warbler-New Direction New Year's pajama party, and a large group of Warbler's had been the first to arrive.

"Hey Blaine, cool house." Thad said referring to the mansion Blaine's parents owned.

"Thanks. Come in and put your bags by the door. Then follow Kurt." He said, and everyone followed his instructions and they were led into a living room. Then Kurt and Blaine switched spots and did the same for New Directions.

"That's everyone, right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. Let's go and start the party!" Kurt said and they ran into the room to find every single one of their friends line up.

"Since we're ringing in the New Year as you two as a couple and you only got together a week ago, we feel the need to threaten you." Wes said.

So they went down the line.

First Mercedes "Blaine, if you hurt my boy, I will cut you. Kurt, if you hurt Blaine, I have 4 Minutes on DVD." Kurt's eyes went wide.

Then Puck "Blaine, if you hurt our kid, I will beat the crap out of you. Kurt, if you hurt Blaine I'm going to steal all of your Vogue magazines."

After that, Santana "Blaine, if you hurt my little guy, I'm hand cuffing you and throwing you in a lake. Kurt, if you hurt Blaine, I have Push It on tape." Kurt almost screamed.

Brittany: "Blaine, if you hurt my Dolphin, I'll have Lord Tubbington claw you. And Kurt, if you hurt Blaine, I'll tell him about the time I thought you weren't gay with a capital G."

Quinn: "Blaine, if you hurt Kurt, I have nails like talons. Kurt, if you hurt Blaine, I have many Cheerio practice videos on tape."

Rachel: "Blaine, if you hurt Kurt, I will get my cousin Q to hack a few things and show the Rachel Berry's Train-Wreck House-Party Extravaganza on Dalton television. And Kurt, I have a video of you drunk."

Artie: "Blaine, if you hurt Kurt, I will roll over and crush your feet. Kurt, if you hurt Blaine, I also have a video of you drunk."

Tina: "Blaine, I have access to silly string and will track down your Dalton dorm. And Kurt, I have pictures of you in your Bad Romance costume."

Mike: "Blaine, if you hurt Kurt, I will beat you into oblivion, and Kurt, I also have pictures of you in your Bad Romance costume."

Finn: "Blaine, if you hurt my brother, not only will I tell Burt, I will help the other guys beat you up until you are almost dead. And Kurt, we ALL have Single Ladies on tape."

"No. No way. You wouldn't." Kurt said, very scared.

"Oh, but we would." Santana said.

"Anyway, we have threats too." Wes said.

Wes: "Blaine, if you hurt Kurt, we have video from that party where someone spiked the punch and you got drunk. Kurt, we're stealing all of your moisturizing creams."

David: "Blaine, we also have video of you singing out of tune and dancing horribly to Katy Perry's California Girls. Kurt, we have evidence of you watching a very embarrassing kid's show."

Nick: "Blaine, we will steal your pink sunglasses. And Kurt, we'll abandon you in the wilderness."

Jeff: "For both of you, I'll be dying your hair nauseatingly blonde like mine in your sleep."

Thad: "Blaine, I have your baby pictures. Kurt, I know how to hack your computer so you get blue screen of death viruses."

Andrew: "Blaine, I have pictures of you after that icing fight, and Kurt, I came across that video of you singing Popular."

"How?"

"Wes."

"Wes, I hate you."

Thad: "I will not pause to take both of your hair care products."

"Anyway, let's review. Blaine, if you hurt my boy, we will cut you, beat you up, throw you in a lake, claw you, broadcast videos of you drunk, crush your feet, silly string your dorm, tell Burt, expose videos of you dancing and singing like an idiot, steal your hair gel, and dye your hair blonde. But not in that particular order. Got it?" Mercedes said.

Blaine nodded, looking terrified.

"And Kurt, if you hurt Blaine, we will not hesitate to expose 4 Minutes, steal your Vogue magazines, expose Push It, expose Kurtana, expose you as a Cheerio, show a video of you drunk, which actually sounds interesting, show people you in your Bad Romance costume, expose Single Ladies, steal your skin cream, you watching some kid's show, abandon you in the wilderness, kill your computer, expose popular, and dye you blonde." Santana said.

"You guys know we are in love, and will probably not 3be breaking up any time soon. But thanks a lot for scaring the crap out of my boyfriend!" Kurt cried.

"You're welcome. Oh, and most of those videos will probably be viewed before the end of 2011. Starting now." And with that, Santana pushed a button on the keyboard that was hooked up to the television.

"No!" Kurt cried, but it was already too late. He saw himself being tossed in the air by the girls. He was performing maneuvers that put Quinn to shame.

By the time it was over, Kurt was pretty much dead from embarrassment.

"I think you make a great cheerleader." Blaine whispered.

"Kurt, we know you're dying so it's Blaine's turn." Wes said, and suddenly there was Blaine in a blue wig, dancing like an idiot to Katy Perry's California Girls.

When Kurt was doing Cheerios practice, Blaine was thinking Kurt was hot. However, now Kurt was rolling on the floor laughing, barely able to breathe. Eventually, when the video was over and Kurt could speak, he just gave Blaine a kiss and giggled again.

"You are TOO adorable." He said.

The rest of the evening was many embarrassing videos, including some of the other Warblers and New Directions.

Around eleven-forty-five, they turned off the videos (but not before Mercedes handed Blaine a DVD, saying it was the drunk Kurt video.) and turned on the ball drop. Eventually the countdown started.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all cried.

Then Kurt grabbed Blaine and pulled him into an enormous and passionate kiss.

"Happy New Year. And wow." Blaine said.

"Happy New Year to you too."


End file.
